Usami's Yacht
by shuusetsu
Summary: Guarding his brother, Misaki ended up him always looking at Usami. And in the man's yacht, they had the sailing they'd never forget. (Oneshot)


**Usami's Yacht **

* * *

"Uwah...really now..." Misaki gawked at the pearly white yacht before him. It was bigger and looked more extravagant than the others lined up at the Kagoshima Port. "Rich people really have it easy..."

The salty spray of water from the wind made Misaki close his eyes. Even though he was just leeching off, a luxury was still a luxury. Something he wouldn't be able to experience if not for that stupidly, idiotic, tall man laughing, showing off his new yacht to his brother, Takahiro.

Misaki's eyes turned into slits. "Who knows what that fiend will do to my brother if I leave them alone...?"

The brunette wearing a simple white shirt stood out of the way as the two older men carried their luggages inside; clothes, food, fishing equipments. Takahiro told Misaki he would just get tired since they were heavy, the villain in Misaki's life, Usami Akihiko said he was just weak.

Emerald eyes towards the horizon where the blue sky met the blue sea, the boy sighed. He could hear how that silverhaired man seemed to be so excited. Misaki hugged himself, feeling chilly all of a sudden.

_"Why don't we go fishing?"_ Misaki remembered one Sunday evening when his brother's bestfriend visited their humble flat. _"I mean, Takahiro and I wouldn't be able to hang-out as much after you're married right?" _and looking not quite pleased, Usami turned to Misaki_. "We can bring that together with us."_

"That? Am I not a human?!" Misaki grumbled aloud, though the waves just drowned his irritation.

Misaki made a small 'hmft'. Scratching the back of his neck, Misaki sighed again. He was so annoyed at Usami that time. He could read Usami loved his brother. He was a tyrant, arrogant, filthy rich and obnoxious. What was more was the man could write a BL story with all those erotic stuff with a straight face. But Misaki knew as he was hearing that man's proposal, he felt pity.

After all, he had seen how Usami treat his brother like some precious jewel. And not once was that love and other feelings returned.

Unconsciously, Misaki had raised his fingers to his lips, touching them ever so lightly. "Anyway...what was that kiss about?"

Getting conflicted inside, Misaki turned around at the sound of a car engine stopping behind him. And when the person got out, wearing a floral dress and hair tied up in a high bun, Misaki couldn't believe it.

_"Wait...isn't this supposed to be just Usagi-san, Nii-chan, and me?" _Misaki thought, his heart beating wildly all of a sudden. _"Why is she here, Nii-chan?!"_

The boy's eyes from the woman, darted to the yacht where Usami disappeared earlier. Misaki didn't know it, but his eyes were searching for the man so suddenly. And then, Usami came out. Seeing the fiance of his love shyly bowing at him.

"Gomen, Usagi...I called her to join us..." Takahiro apologetically smiled, placing his arm around the woman. "I was going to tell you but it slipped off from my head...sorry?"

Misaki darted his eyes from his brother to the woman unsteadily and up to Usami who was on deck of the yacht .

"No problem! The more the merrier right?" Usami shouted, though Misaki couldn't see Usami's eyes from that angle where the man had abruptly turned sideways.

_"Why this stinging feeling inside me..." _Misaki shouted inside himself. He turned his back to walk farther a little. "Baka Nii-chan...this is...this is...terrible..."

* * *

"Oi...we're about to sail," the voice told Misaki. Though the boy didn't even glance from where he was sulking.

Misaki hugged his knees to his chest, eyes at the playful waves down the edge of the port.

"Are you okay with that?" Misaki asked. "This is supposed to be your bonding with Nii-chan right?"

Usami Akihiko took one step closer to the sitting Misaki and stood in front of the teen's back, inhaling the sea breeze.

"It's alright. I sort of got the feeling this thing would happen...so I was prepared."

"Prepared?" Misaki said through gritted teeth. "That's stupid..."

To the boy's surprise, a haughty face with a haughty smile suddenly appeared over his shoulder, so close he fell on his bum.

"What the hell was that about?! Don't scare me like that!" Misaki shouted still on the concrete ground.

The man knitted his fine brows while his hand was on his chin. "Are you crying again? Seriously, don't be so worried about me."

"Who's being worried about you?!" Misaki spat.

The man suddenly turned serious, bending down, closer at Misaki's face. "Want me to stop you crying like the last time?"

The brunette felt so scandalized remembering that. After crying for this annoying man the time his Nii-chan introduced his fiance for the first time, this guy kissed him and cried silently over his shoulder. It was a mystery to Misaki why he didn't even push the man away when he did that. Instead he wrapped his hand around this giant and comfortingly ran his hand up and down the man's back.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH! BUT THAT'S THE LAST THING I WANT FROM YOU!"

Misaki walked past the man hurriedly, knowing his face was heating up. He got more pissed when he just heard a slight chuckle from behind him.

* * *

The moment the two were already inside the yacht , Misaki peeked to all the rooms and at the deck. Excitedly he ran over to the control room, wanting to take a look at the heart of the beautiful and proud yacht . And when he opened the door, he got another shock of his life.

"Why are you here?!" Misaki asked, he had pressed his back against the wall. He then looked to his left and right, looking for someone. "Where's the-the c-captain?!"

Usami raised a brow at him from behind the main control wheel. "You're looking at him."

"HAH?"

A meer two seconds passed for the realization to hit home.

"No-Nii-chan! Let's go out! This is dangerous!"

About to dash out of the control room, Usami just in time grabbed the boy's collar and pulled the brunette back inside like a picked up kitten.

"What are you shouting there for?" Usami grumbled. "I have a captain's license okay?"

Misaki blinked a couple of times. Looking skeptical all of a sudden.

"For real?"

Usami smacked the teen on the forehead lightly and looking satisfied, looked in front, where the horizon and the fair weather were a sign of some good catch.

"Why would I buy something I wouldn't be able to maneuver?"

"Don't tell me you could fly planes too?" Misaki murmured.

Usami looked at Misaki's questioning eyes. "How did you know?"

"Yeah...yeah..right..." Misaki grumbled, feeling so dumb. "Why was I so surprised? You're Usagi-san anyway...the man who's capable of everything..." Misaki continued sarcastically.

Eyes widening, Misaki was so surprised that this tall man before him grabbed him on both shoulders. Without being able to do anything, he found himself standing in front of Usami so close he could smell that fresh scent.

"Wh-what are you doing...?"

Usami grinned. Turned Misaki around and made the brunette look in front. Squeezing the boy on the arms, Usami rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"How is it?" the man whispered into his ear. "Feeling like the captain?"

Misaki's green eyes widened. It was the same as how it looked when he was at the deck. The sea, the waves and the sky looked the same, but it felt so different.

Misaki's silent gasp, and his mouth half-open were enough signs of how taken aback the teen was. Like seeing the universe from the outerspace and not from the books.

"When you're the one running the yacht , you see a different perspective of the sea."

Misaki exhaled and excitedly turned to look at Usami. "This yacht is new right? How come there's no name on it? Like 'Titanic'...'Amber'...'Mariana'...'Pirates of the Carribean'?"

"Do I really have to name it, it's fine as it is," Usami replied.

"Well, it's up to you...but it would feel like you're a real sailor when your ship has a name..."

"What's a good name then?"

"Why are you asking me? Name it after the things you like or what you're interested with."

Usami acted as if he was thinking. "'Takahiro'?"

For a few moments, Misaki thought something had split his insides open. It took him more milliseconds to pull himself back together. "Go ahead."

Misaki felt bad. He felt angry. He felt lost. But he didn't had any time to be angry when he felt something strange from the hot breath brushing the lobe of his ear. At first he thought it was just the perverted man's teasing. But when Misaki closely looked at Usami's face, he wondered why he hadn't noticed from earlier.

The teen hurriedly placed his palm over the older man's forehead. Usami was burning.

"Usagi-san! You're...you're having a fever..."

The man brushed his hand away and pushed him gently to the side. "It's nothing. "

"You're not fit to do this!" Misaki scolded. "I'm telling Nii-chan! Let's catch fish next time! You should rest first!"

Misaki was about to leave the older man alone in the control room when Usami grabbed his wrist.

Usami didn't look at Misaki, but was gripping the teen's wrist tightly. "There's no 'next time' after this..."

* * *

From the railings of the deck Misaki watched the waters shining from under the moon. It looked peaceful as if they were gliding down on top of a black mirror. He could hear the laughter from Usami, his Nii-chan and his brother's fiance. The adults were there drinking, and he wasn't allowed just yet. So off he spent his time alone, drinking orange juice instead.

"If a sudden storm comes...will we survive?" Misaki asked the night aloud, the wind lashing at his face.

"Idiot, don't jinx us," Usami's cool voice cut through Misaki's thoughts. "We went too much farther away since Takahiro wanted to catch more."

The boy threw a sideway glace at the silverhaired man who looked so cheery and lively Misaki couldn't believe this guy was actually sick.

"You wanted to continue with this sailing even though I told you we shouldn't and yet here you are. Go back to my Nii-chan and take him away from his fiance some more time."

Usami shortly ran his hand over the boy's head and patted him like some child. He then held on to the white, smooth and cold railing of his yacht . "You're still really such a kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misaki hotly hissed. "Anyway...If this yacht sank and you're too weak since you're sick, Nii-chan would rescue his fiance first."

"I know..."

Right that time, Misaki suddenly wanted to bite his tongue off. The man's profile that glowed against the dark sea seemed sad for some reason. Did he just made Usami sad because of his words? Now he was stupidly being eaten by his conscience.

"Ah...well...I'm going to try saving you at least..." Misaki stammered. "...but if you're too heavy, I'll leave you behind!"

Usami smiled. "Oh...then I'll be in your care."

* * *

Misaki thought he was having a nightmare. Like he was sinking into his soft bed but also being thrown out at the same time. Water. L ots of sounds of it came filling in his ears. Wind, so strong he thought it could brake glass whistelled in all directions.

"Hmmm..."

_"Misaki?! Misaki?! He's not on the deck Usagi!"_

More water. More thunder. More shouting.

"MISAKI!"

Usami, huffing and running cold sweat kicked the door open. He ran towards the body on the bed and shook the boy awake.

"Misaki! _I'm so surprised you could still sleep like this..._Usami thought. "Wake up! Listen...The typhoon, that is suppose to be heading North, went South all of a sudden. We're on its way..." Usami tried to explain calmly.

The boy smiled weakly. "That's just some scene popping from a manga Usagi-san...do you think I'd be-" Misaki slowly opened his eyes. And what he saw was a drenched and shivering man, pale as snow. Abruptly, Misaki sat, eyes confused.

"Usagi-san?!"

"The yacht might not hold it for long. The typhoon is so strong...I swear I'll sue the weather bureau..." Usami hissed as he was pulling Misaki's thin wrist, ushering the boy up the deck.

It was shaking. Misaki felt his bare feet slide on the floor a couple of times, if not for Usami holding him straight up, he'd fall flat on his face.

When Misaki caught a glimpse of the view outside, Misaki felt himself shiver. It was pitch dark. And then he'd get to see a glimpse of how angry and ugly the weather was. Thick, heavy droplets of water was so visible everytime the nerve racking thunder and lightning joined forces to show their strenght.

The yacht seemed like nothing but a paper boat being tossed around.

The boy had to hold on the the wall for support.

"Misaki? Are you okay? It seemed like we'd been washed away farther from the coast!...This is bad..." Takahiro mumbled, wearing a lifevest while holding his fiance's hand tightly. Both looking scared yet trying to act tough. If the adults started showing weakness, the youngest would feel helpless.

Misaki looked around, not seeing the silverhaired man.

"Life vests..." Misaki thought, suddenly thinking the man was getting them.

The boy went inside.

"I shouldn't have said that joke..." Misaki mumbled hauntingly. "I really shouldn't have..."

At the control room was Usami, at the corner, grabbing his head.

Misaki hurriedly knelt before the man.

"Usagi-san?"

He was indeed as white as paper. Shaking badly.

When Misaki so much as brushed his fingers against the man's forehead, it hurt his finger tips.

"Oh my god...your fever..."

The boy looked around. The control room suddenly looking so useless as it could not withstand the wrath of nature.

"Misaki I'm alright...get the life vests...wear one...fast..." Usami crouched lower. It seemed like the man hit his head somewhere while trying to still maneuver the yacht out of the storm's path even for just a little.

A crackling sound boomed out of nowhere and a blinding flash of white filled the entire yacht.

Misaki threw his arms around Usami. Shivering himself.

"Don't worry..." a weak voice whispered into Misaki's ears.

About to cry, Misaki gasped and pulled away. This was his first time sailing out. His first time riding a yacht. First time being in the middle of the storm. First time seeing Usami so weak.

"I'm sorry...I really feel dizzy...but..." Usami staggeringly stood, despite the floor being so unsteady.

Since Misaki was still out of it, it was Usami who grabbed life vests for them. He handed the boy one then Usami coughed. He coughed so badly that it awoken Misaki so suddenly. If Usami wasn't sick, the man would surely do everything to protect all of them. Given his personality he would take charge.

_"But Usagi-san is so sick..." _Misaki whispered. _"Anyway...If this yacht sank and you're too weak since you're sick, Nii-chan's fiance comes in first...I'm a idiot for saying that...idiot Misaki! Die!""_

"Usagi-san...I'm going to put the vest on you...okay?"

The boy didn't know if it was sweat or the droplets of the rain earlier that was wetting his cheeks. But he ignored them and gathered all his remaining guts.

"I'll protect you Usagi-san!"

Usami opened one eye, breathing heavily. "Idiot...I will take care of you...wear your vest already..."

"Usagi?!" Takahiro's voice came booming out of nowhere. "Are you two alright?"

"Nii-chan...what's going on outside?" Misaki shouted back, panicking at the slipping on and slipping out consciousness of the silverhaired man.

"Not really good! Make sure you're wearing the vests! Worse comes to worst, we'd have to jump out of the yacht!"

The boy felt a shiver ran down his spine as he was securing Usami's vest on the man's body.

"Jump?" Misaki then looked at the windows, the lashing waves as if saying they were just fooling them earlier with its peaceful state. "In those waves?"

Up the deck, all four watched the horrifying sky. The clouds were swirling so fast. The waves as high as a two story building and taller played on them.

Takahiro held his crying fiance tightly in his chest while the man's hand was squeezing Misaki's tightly.

Misaki couldn't form words to describe what he was feeling as he watched the waves, the rain and the sky form into a one terrying nightmare he wouldn't be able to forget. It was more terrifying than the ones he saw on TV. He saw how small he was. How helpless a human could be. He just wished it would stop already.

Slowly, the boy slid his hand off of his brother which surprised Takahiro.

The boy didn't explain anything, he just simply supported Usami with one hand, the other holding the man's hand.

"Sorry...this is my fault..."

"Not at all..." Misaki said firmly. "I jinxed our sail...it's my fault..."

Everyone thought the waves were already calming. It sort of stopped. The yacht going still. It went still at the same time Usami finally lost consciousness.

Takahiro and his fiance was forced to sigh a sigh of relief. Misaki too.

This sudden urge to look behind him made Misaki turn his back.

And Misaki gasped. Eyes wide in horror.

"Nii-chan..." Misaki's words escaped his lips all of a sudden.

"Misaki...?"

The brother and the fiance turned to look behind them as well.

A dark wall was looming over them.

A huge, dark wall of sea water about to envelope them whole.

Bury them deep under.

Silent gasps, silent gasps that were clearer and even louder than all the shrilly screams from movies creeped into their chests.

"MISAKI!" Takahiro shouted, while desperately protecting the only woman in the yacht.

"Misaki, hold on tight! Reach into my hand!"

The boy extended his right hand. But he wasn't so sure if he could keep his hold on Usami with only one hand. To Takahiro's horror, his only brother instead wrapped his arms around Usami.

With a determined look, the boy made a peace sign. "It's not like this is Titanic Nii-chan...tomorrow, everything will be calm again..."

"MISAKI!"

An impact like a speeding car had just ran over them hit them at full force.

Takahiro clung to his fiance with all his might.

Misaki held on to Usami swearing he'd never let go.

All sounds vanished.

The wall swept them over their feet.

It knocked their breaths away.

Sending them out to the wide darkness below.

* * *

There was something orangy despite his lavender eyes closed. A warmth dancing on his face. A sound of calm hissing and crackling like something was burning.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. His mind like a blank piece of paper as he absorbed all his surroundings. Dark. The sky was dark and full of those sparkling things that Usami thought he was having just a dream.

But the improvised bandage on his wrist told him it wasn't.

Like an electric bolt running all through out his system, he stood, almost staggeringly falling back.

"Misaki? MISAKI?!"

Usami thought of all people, why it was Misaki he was calling. If he was the same before, he'd be all over looking for Takahiro instead.

"Usagi-san...I'm here..." Misaki appeared out of nowhere. "...why are you sounding like that?"

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

He heard it. He really heard the unsteady heartbeat inside his chest drumming like everything in his world just fell out of its rythm. His eyes rested on the boy's face with the tinge of yellow from the furnace.

"Mi...sa..." he breathe out.

The boy had some already dried pieces of wood in his hands and dropped them beside the fire in between them.

With out a word, Usami almost ran his way to the boy and pulled him close. He held him like he just had to be sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Inhaling the sun and salty scent on top of the boy's head, Usami buried his face against Misaki's hair.

"Thank god...thank god..."

"You...you're going to kill me..." Misaki choked.

"Thank god you're safe."

Misaki sighed. "And so are you."

* * *

"Seemed like all the sea water you drank made you well Usagi-san," Misaki commented while stoking the fire to make it bigger. "You slept the whole day, I thought you wouldn't wake up."

"The whole day...?" the man looked around. It was the night already so it was pretty much hard to see where they were aside from the sea, its horizon and the thick trees behind them. "So we ended up in this island..."

The boy grinned, his face more childish as the fire he made grew brighter. "This feels like a movie ne, Usagi-san? Do you think we're already in that triangle?"

Usami knitted his brows. "Triangle?"

"Yup! You know, where everyone just disappears and couldn't be found?" the boy kept on excitedly.

"Moron...the Bermuda Triangle? It's impossible to reach that in over just a night."

"Eh..." Misaki pouted a little disappointed.

They both watched the playful fire in silence. As the light danced before them, Usami could still feel how tight those small arms held on to him. He felt so ashamed that instead of doing the protecting, he was the one that ended up being protected.

"Misaki...can I go over there?"

The boy looked up surprised. Then as if a little annoyed, looked the other way.

"Why are you asking now? Did the sea cleansed your brain you're all polite now?"

Usami smiled and walked over to where the brunette was sitting. There was still a respectable distance on the huge trunk of tree they were on. Misaki looking at the fire, Usami looking up.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You didn't let go," Usami softly replied. "I'm just really happy."

"Shut up..." Misaki grumbled. "You didn't know how much worried I was when we arrived here you weren't breathing!"

Usami glanced at Misaki. His eyes growing wide.

"I tried doing that mouth to mouth...CPR? But I have never done that in my life, I thought I was doing something wro-" Misaki halted. The same way how a fast running car screeched into a stop.

"You what?" Usami asked, not being able to supress the corners of lips from curling upwards.

"Don't be so malicious! It was for medical purposes!" Misaki heatedly countered, raising the stick he was using to turn over the burning pieces of wood before them.

"OH..." Usami inched a little closer. "And were you crying?"

"Of course I was!" Misaki shouted. "If you thought I was dead would you be laughing?"

Usami sighed. "If you died...I'd probably..." _Die myself._

_"Yeah...I realized this when he cried for me that time. That change faintly but was surely happening..." _

Usami watched from the corners of his eyes the boy beside him, drawing on the sand with his stick so earnestly.

_"Ever since that night...my eyes that were always following Takahiro...slowly...crept away from him. Always searching...always looking at this kid instead..."_

"Maybe we should start carving our days on a rock? What if we have to stay here for years?" Misaki mumbled on his own which made Usami smile.

_"He stole it away so easily..."_

"You asked me what the name of the yacht was, right?" Usami suddenly talked it surprised Misaki. The boy looked to the man.

"Hmft."

"I lied. Actually it already has a name."

"Eh? But too bad your yacht is probably under the sea housing Nemo," Misaki lightly commented.

"I'm buying another one after we get out of here...and I'm planning on naming it the same with the first one."

The look on Misaki's face said he was surprised that Usami still hadn't learned his lesson.

"Use your money into more worthwhile things you know...why does it sound like you're buying just so you could name it again?"

"You said, 'Name it after the things you like or what you're interested with'. So I'm naming it again as 'Misaki'."

The stick on Misaki's hand fell on the sand silently.

Misaki's eyes were so readable that Usami found himself wanting to crush him in an embrace.

"Nope...you didn't hear incorrectly," Usami whispered.

"You..." Misaki mumbled. "Don't-don't joke like that...just because Nii-chan is marrying..."

"You have to take responsibility for making this Usami-sama fall for you."

Misaki inched a little away from Usami. "Don't make a BL scenario out of here!"

Usami inched closer. "I have never thought of those stuff...yet."

"So you are about to!" Misaki guardedly spat while inching away some more.

Usami chuckled.

"What's so funny..."

"Nothing..."

To the boy's surprise, Usami loomed closer so fast it caught him off guard. He thought he'd got himself in another perversion of this man he closed his eyes.

But when Misaki felt a hot sensation on his shoulder instead, Misaki opened his eyes.

Usami was resting his forehead on the teen's shoulder. "I am serious...please...stay with me..."

There was a moment of silence where the sound of the fire became one with the distant waves. A sound of a far away dream that became reality.

"Hmmm..." was only Misaki's reply. A sound that said 'yes I will but I won't say it outright so understand already!' with furrowed brows. He looked a little more mature that way as he was pondering things. "Usagi-san...you're running a fever again...mou..."

* * *

The next day, it was raining early in the morning. The noon, the sun was out there glaring at them. In the afternoon it was again raining cats and dogs. And in the evening, everything was chilly.

The weather wasn't predictable. Same with Usami's fever that kept rising and disappearing.

"Tomorrow is going to be our third day here..." Misaki whispered as they took refuge from under a huge tree. "I wonder if we are really in some far away place...not a single ship or fishermen passed us by...we only ate fishes for the past days...I miss our kitchen and you're sick here."

"We couldn't have gone very far...anyway...are you cold...?"

Misaki threw a knowing glance at Usami.

"Don't make a face like that!" Usami smiled sheepishly despite his aching head.

"Thank your fever..." said Misaki before raising the man's arm and placing it over his shoulder. "...we'll both be warm like this...and don't think of any perverted stuff!"

"Ah...that is a little too hard for me..." Usami whispered, cuddling into the boy.

"Seriously..." Misaki whispered back, closing his eyes for a sleep. "Get well from your fever..."

* * *

_"Usagi-san!"_

Usami could feel on his cheeks the warm light from the sun. And from his light sleep, he could hear Misaki's excited and happy voice.

_"Usagi-san! Quick! Rescuers! Rescuers!" _

Slowly, Usami opened his eyes and was met by Misaki's green, worried orbs.

"Your fever is getting worse...but there's a patrol boat coming near here! I'm sure Nii-chan is in it!"

Usami smiled. Finally, the comfort of civilization not far from them. The man stood and held on to the tree for support.

"Are you okay? Usagi-san?"

"Yeah...go ahead, waive at them...I'll follow you soon..."

_My head is really spinning...feels worse than the other days...I feel like I'm going to throw up._

His bare feet felt the fine sand under the soles of his feet. He could already see the horizon. Sparkling blue and the sky calmingly clear. The boy was waiving enthusiastically from the beach.

"Over here! Over here!" Misaki shouted.

Usami chuckled when the boy just couldn't be contented with the waiving he started jumping up and down as well.

"Usagi-san you should join me here!" the boy commanded with a frown.

The man raised a hand. "I'll pass."

"Eh...Ah!" the boy suddenly exclaimed, surprising Usami. "I forgot my stick by the tree! I want that for a keep sake!"

Misaki ran past Usami to get his stick and Usami followed him with his gaze.

"Oi be careful and hurry it up...we might just leave you here," Usami called shakily.

"That's terrible!" Misaki voiced, happy and energetic sound that echoed around Usami.

The sun glaring hot above his head, Usami turned to look at the nearing boat. Many people were on it. They were wearing the same kind of clothes and relieved faces when they saw the tall man on the beach waiting.

From the many faces was a familiar one. Takahiro's. And even from afar, Usami could see the man was near crying.

"Usagi!" Takahiro shouted from the boat almost falling out if not for the other man who grabbed his arm in time. It left Usami smiling.

It didn't take long for the two boats to arrive at the sandy coast. With Takahiro jumping out even when the water was still waist deep.

"Usami! Thank god...oh my god..."

"Takahiro...I'm glad you're safe too..."

The bestfriend hugged the other tightly. Saying his words of thanks, swearing he'd visit all the shrines he could after this.

When they parted, Takahiro frowned at Usami.

"You don't look good Usagi...let's hurry up and get you medical attention..."

The brother started ushering Usami towards the boat where other rescuers were readying to give him a first aid.

"Wait...Misaki is still there, just getting his stick..." Usami said, pausing from walking. He even laughed. "He said he wanted it as a keep sake."

Takahiro turned to look at Usami's lavender eyes. His own blue ones looked at Usami with a confused expression.

"Usagi...Misaki...?"

Usami squinted at Takahiro.

"Usagi..." Takahiro whispered as if what was inside his head was something he couldn't believe either. He looked about to cry any moment. "Usagi...Misaki drowned..."

It took Usami a step backwards away from Takahiro. What was this guy saying all of a sudden?

"Misaki?!" Usami called towards where the teen ran earlier to get his stick. "Oi! Misaki!"

"Usagi!" Takahiro shouted, shaking his bestfriend by the arms firmly.

"Stop this Misaki's gone!" Takahiro begged. "You need medical attention too...please..."

Usami started walking away. Hurriedly. Big, heavy steps. Heavy, shaking steps. Like in a trance , Usami walked on. This felt worse than being caught up in the middle of a storm.

Takahiro grabbed Usami's arm. But the man pulled his arm away strongly and despite him staggering, ran back to where he and Misaki spent the night before.

"Misaki?" Usami called softly.

The crunching of some dried leaves under his feet was loud. But other than that he couldn't hear anything. Couldn't see him. Usami couldn't feel any presence other than his.

"Stop hiding, this isn't fun anymore..." Usami whispered.

"I'm going to be angry if you keep this up!" the man shouted as he whirled around. The island looked so small the past days, suddenly, it felt so damn wide.

Only silence was what Usami got for a reply.

"This can't be..." Usami turned at the space under the huge tree. There was a stick lying just beneath it. But other than that...nothing. No brunette. No boy scolding him. No Misaki.

Silently, Usami stared at the stick. His vision getting blurry.

_"Thank your fever...we'll both be warm like this...and don't think of any perverted stuff!"_

"Did I just imagine things?" Usami asked, hand over his mouth. "He was here just a while ago...smiling..."

Usami looked to his sides like a lost child would.

_"This isn't real..."_ the tears deep within his pounding heart streamed down his cheeks. Staining, wetting the dried before his feet.

* * *

Usami gasped. The same way as if he was drowning and he just reached the surface. He was running after his breath. The bright lights above him sending a sharp pain up to the back of his head.

He blinked a couple of times. And despite not wanting to remember anything, all his memories came flooding to him. Misaki's dead. Gone. And when he thought about it, his eyes would just get blurry and hot and his chest would constrict in a painful knot.

"Misaki..." Usami whispered towards the bright bulb. "It's really my fault after all..."

"Why are you crying Usagi-san?" came the voice from the door that just opened.

Usami turned his head to the direction of the voice. There was Misaki standing by the door with a worried look.

"Does something feels wrong?" the teen asked, dashing to his bed side.

"Mi-Misaki?" Usami called once more. Unsure if what he was seeing was real since his eyes could just play and produce things that would please him.

The boy's not clear face loomed over him. "Why?" Misaki asked worriedly.

Usami gulped as he raised a hand to touch the face. Slowly, as if scared, he let his fingers touch the boys's warm cheek.

"You're real..." Usami whispered. His voice shaking. "You're not just a dream...right?"

"What are you talking about? Still dreaming-Ah!"

The older man, still in his hospital gown reached for the boy's neck and pulled him on top of his body.

"Thank god...Misaki...Misaki...Misaki..." Usami chanted the name in between his sobs. Crushing Misaki into a tight embrace.

"Usagi-san! Why are you suddenly like this! I am the one who's supposed to cry here!"

"Misaki...suki...suki..."

"Don't say that while crying like this...what's wrong with you!"

* * *

"...then I saw Nii-chan and the rescuers! So I ran to the tree where we slept the night before..."

Misaki was peeling an apple and slicing them into bunny shapes as he told the silverhaired man his account of the events.

"I was so scared you weren't moving and you we're just nodding at me! I thought you we're dying..."

"I don't remember just nodding...I went after you..." Usami countered, sounding unsure.

"No you didn't! Because you passed out, almost giving me a heart attack, crying towards Nii-chan that you're seriously ill!"

_"I passed out? And had that nightmare?"_

"Nii-chan said he'd drop by later by the way..." Misaki chewed on a piece of an apple first. "You did...so...why were you crying earlier?"

Usami sighed. Still not believing that that horrifying memory was nothing but a scary dream. "Nothing..." the man looked at Misaki gently for a long while which made the brunette uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I just had...the fright of my life," Usami whispered. "I really thought it was real...you dying...I thought my heart would stop..."

The boy paused on his chopping and stared back at Usami's still distraught eyes. Clearly the man wasn't joking when he said he was really frightened about it.

"What are you saying...how could I die in there...besides..." Misaki trailed off. "I told you...I'll stay with you..."

Then all of a sudden, Misaki glared at the still slightly sick man. "AND BESIDES DON'T MAKE ME DEAD IN YOUR DREAMS PLEASE!"

Usami chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Really..." Misaki sat back properly on the side of the bed where he was sitting. "The sea water did wash your brain clean. You're even saying sorry now..."

The two listened to the sound of Misaki's lips and the sound of the apple being chewed inside his mouth. The sound of the kids' laughter outside Usami's hospital room seemed to have calmed the two of them.

Enjoying each other's presence like that, Usami smiled.

"You got a slight tan..." Usami commented.

"So do you..."

"Misaki...those apples are supposed to be mine right? Why are you eating them all away?"

The boy almost shyly smiled. " I was just tasting it you know...you want?"

"Yeah..."

Still chewing, Misaki started peeling an apple.

Usami just watched the boy contentedly. And after a few seconds, he gently grabbed the knife off of the boy's hand. Placing it on top of the side table before reaching out to the boy's smooth neck.

"I mean this..." the man whispered looking at the moist lips of the teen with a belwildereed expression. Getting closer, smelling the sweet scent, Usami licked the juice of the fruit first at the corner of Misaki's lips.

"This apple is sweet isn't it? I see..." Usami whispered just above Misaki's lower lip. "That's why you keep on munching away..."

"Stop...acting like...like a pervert..."

"I'll have my share of this sweet apple before me..." Usami smiled. "Running away?"

Misaki all of a sudden stuffed a piece of the bunny shaped apple into the older man's mouth.

"...?"

"Be thankful you're still recovering..." Misaki whispered, licking Usami's lips like what the older man did and pulled back. "I think I want my share too."

Usami stared hard at the green eyes before him for a long period of time. "Now you've done it."

Jokingly hugging Misaki and pretending to be lewd, Usami sighed at the boy's soft earlobe.

"Really...Misaki...I thought you were already that important to me..."

Misaki inhaled, closing his eyes. Comfortable at that embrace.

"But that dream...showed me something else...I'd be a total nothing..."

"Thank god too there's nothing serious on you Usagi-san...I'm glad..."

"I love you Misaki."

"Hmmm..." and in a small voice, Misaki mumbled. "Suki...maybe."

* * *

**chapter end notes:**

this is a light one shot right? +゜:。￡ονё゜:。(*´∇｀)´∇｀*) 。:゜￡ονё+゜:。 hahaha...yeah...ano...hahahaa..thanks for reading? thanks for your time as well! ^^

-btw... i made a cover art for this one shot which has nothing to do with the story but i could stare at it for hours...please check in out at yaoinessfics-shuusetsu or mainichiyaoi in tum BL r! hahaha

**- ****彡 彡 彡****shuusetsu****彡 彡 彡 彡**


End file.
